Fairy Writer
Fairy Writer is a boy who lives in both reality and fantesy. Although for him is it one and the same *note: I will call Fairy Writer by the name Thomas everytime I use it on a page, because it creates better sentence. Appearance Fairy Writer is an person that can change into anyone no matter who, but most of the time he is in his original earth form. He has short blonde hair that he doesn’t bother to stile. Sometimes he wears a buseness suit, but he usualy wears a t-shirt with a vest on top of the t-shirt. He wears long of short pants depending on how the weather and temperature of the world he is in. Sometimes people spot him wearing a black coat, but that’s a rare sight almost nobody sees. He was born with green eyes that look like cat eyes. Nobody knows how it was possible to be born with cat eyes in an world where it should be impossible. All the doctors and scientists in the world couldn’t find a reason for it. His official species is human, but because of the many powers and abilities he has is he able to change into any and all species. A second reason is because he uses highly advanced machine dolls. He uses them because his original body is sealed away in the deepest part of core from the Blank Space Terminal. The machine dolls are highly advanced puppets that doesn’t has a stable form. Because of that they can transform in everything the user wants it to be. Fairy Writer uses his soul to power the dolls. That means he can do things a normal human being can’t do and if something goes wrong with his powers or if he gets fatal injuries than he can always leave the puppet behind and use another one. personality Fairy Whiter is a man of many disguises, he can blend in everywhere. So it’s fitted that he should’ve many personalities, but there are three personalities that he uses in his original form. No. 1 This in the personality he was born with. It’s an personality that’s a bit shy and anti-socia. Wanting to do everything alone with nobody around him. He has gotten better at communicating with others over millions of years. So this personality isn’t seen that often anymore. No. 2 This one is seen a lot is mostly seen by his friends. It’s an personality that is a bit on the bold side. It’s like the complete opposite of his first personality. He is very social towards them and is a real team player. He also likes to take the lead in the group and comes up with the most craziest of ideas. No. 3. And the last of the three is for everyone to see. This one is used as a front for the general public. It’s an personality that looks strong and collect. An personality that gives people comfort . He who has the control over everything is most of the time feared by the people for his power. This personality is used to ease that fear by letting them see that he has no ill will. History Fairy Writer was born as a human in the world we live in. At a low age he awakened to a power to grand any wish. First he wished for only small things, but after a while he started to wish for more bigger things. At one time he wished for the power to create anything and that was one of the last times he ever used his power to grand wishes. Instead of that he could make anything he wanted without a bit of effort. Having his new power made him bored really fast. Than one day he had an fated meeting with a boy named Daim Anderson. He had the power to control space. Together with Daim they traveled around the world. They made chaos in a lot of cities and than restored it in an instant. This continued for a couple of years. They would do this almost everyday if they felt like it. One day Fairy Writer decided to bend the world to his liking and asked Daim to sent him to a town in the middle of nowhere. Daim dropped him of in a desert town close to an highway. After that nobody had ever seen or heard from Daim For years. Fairy Writer began his reforming immediately after he was dropped of at the town. He first started with changing how the town looked like. Then he manipulated the minds of the towns people so that they thought that it was always that way. After all that he created a mansion. This was the first of many things that would bend the rules of space